1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computer systems, and particularly, to a computer system capable of mounting different types of expansion cards.
2. Description of Related Art
Expansion cards may not have compatible form factors with computer enclosures. As a result, a riser card may together with an extending chassis is adopted to secure the expansion card. However this method can only accommodate one type expansion card. Therefore, there is room for improvement.